


Broken Soul

by Zea_T



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Magical Creature, Snowdin, first time submitting and not yet used to tags, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zea_T/pseuds/Zea_T
Summary: After a failed attempt of ending your life, you find yourself in the underground inhabited by friendly monsters. you soon become good friends with one. However, something happens which causes you to almost kill him.Read to find out what happens.Reader can be male or female. (I tried anyway)This is not my first time writing fanfiction, but it is my first submission to this site and first time writing an Undertale fanfic. Hope you all like it.





	Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> you are a creature (feline, canine, etc) with powers and spend most of your time in your feral form because your magic/power is more under control in this form. You are able to transform to a humanoid (look like a human but maintain your ears and tail), but not for too long. Something needs to happen so you won't be restricted when changing form.
> 
> i think this can work out for both male and female readers since i didn't use 'he' or 'she' in here, but that all depends on you guys.
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> Y/N/N) - Your Nick name  
> (f/c) - favorite color
> 
> feedback greatly appreciated.
> 
> plz read end notes

Broken Soul

 

“(y/n)! c’mon (y/n), where are you?!” Sans called out to you through Snowdin forest. “where could they be?” he asked himself.

Sans sighed in defeat and pulled out his phone and called Alphys.

 _“H-hello?”_ Alphys answered.

“hey alph. its me.”

 _“O-oh! H-hey Sans. W-what’s up?”_ she asked.

“listen alphy. i can’t find (y/n) anywhere. could you do me a favour and check your security cameras and see if you can find them?”

 _“U-um, s-sure. W-what happened?”_ she asked.

Sans sighed. “it’s a long story alphys. i’ll probably tell you later.”

 _“O-ok. I-I’ll see if I f-find them.”_ Alphys to him.

“thanks.” Sans replied, before ending the call.

He sighed again and looked around worriedly. Things were going great earlier, until you suddenly freaked out.

You and Sans were laying lazily on the couch. Your head on his lap while he pet you in your feral form. You then suddenly jolted up to a sitting position and looked straight ahead, which surprised Sans and caught him off guard. When he asked you what was wrong, you flattened your ears back and bared your teeth, growling and snapping at him in warning, before jumping over him from the couch, then dashed out of the house through the doggy door. This confused Sans even more.

Once you were out of the house, you made a mad dash through Snowdin, dodging monsters on your way, then disappeared deep into the forest.

After recovering from his shock of your sudden change in behavior, Sans went out to search for you. It took a while, but he found you deep in the forest between the ruins and his station. You were in your humanoid-anthro form. You were breathing heavily and the majority of the forest was destroyed. Your eyes were glowing (f/c), as was the large tree trunk, sharpened to a point, levitating over your head. It was pointed towards a line of trees which was a fair distance from you.

Sans had kept his distance and called out to you in a worried tone, and in your moment of blind rage, when you turned towards him, you growled loudly and redirected the sharpened tree trunk in his direction then launched it towards him. Sans was surprised that you would attack him, but he was ready. When you finally realized what you had done, you gasped. Your anger forgotten and turned into worry. You sighed in relief when he created a wall of bones to stop the trunk and teleported to prevent any harm to befall him.

You froze when you felt a somewhat cold presence behind you. You turn to find Sans behind you, one eye glowing blue and a gaster blaster behind him. You gasp in fright and fell backwards onto the snowy ground. You whimpered as tears began to run down your cheeks. You shut your eyes tightly before screaming out an apology, then transformed back to your feral form and made a run away from Sans, apologizing over and over until you were out of the forest.

Sans had returned to normal once you ran off. He had seen your tears and that made him even more worried. He knew something was wrong, and began his search to find you again.

He searched everywhere. The house, in case you went back there. The rest of Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, MTT Resort, the Castle and even The Core. He even asked others if they had seen you, but none had. Which led him back to Snowdin and his last resort… call Alphys. Which leads us to where we are now.

After speaking to Alphys, Sans teleported back to his house and dropped himself on the couch. He laid there, staring lazily at the ceiling while thinking and worrying about you. It wasn’t long after, did his phone ring. It was Alphys. He quickly picked up.

“talk to me alph. did you find them?” he sounded frantic.

 _“Y-yea, I did.”_ Alphys replied. Sans let out a relieved sigh.

“well? where are they?”

_“W-well, I c-couldn’t find them at first. B-but I went through my footage and followed them to see where they went. T-they went to one of the places I don’t have cameras.”_

“alphys! where are they!” Sans was getting impatient.

 _“O-oh, s-sorry. They’re in your shed.”_ Alphys replied. Sans skullpalmed.

“of course. it’s the one place i wouldn’t think to look. thanks al.”

 _“N-no problem. Bye.”_ Alphys replied before ending the call.

Sans sighed once the call ended. He lay on the couch and looked up at the ceiling again. Five seconds into that, he disappeared and reappeared in the shed in front of the door. He heard quiet sobs, and slowly and quietly began to make his way further into the shed. His sockets widened a little, when he spotted you laying curled up in the pet bed in your feral form, still sobbing and completely unaware of his presence.

“(y-y/n)?” Sans called out to you cautiously.

You gasp as your eyes shot open and head jolted up and turned to face the source of the voice. You see Sans, slowly approach you with a worried look on his skull. You quickly stood up in a hunched position and whimpered with your tail between your legs and ears flattened back.

“P-please, s-stay away.” You tell him, backing up against the wall, hoping to keep the distance between the two of you. But Sans continued to close that distance.

“it’s ok, (y/n).” He gently says to you. “i won’t hurt you. and… i’m not mad.”

You continue to whimper as tears run down your cheeks.

“NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” You cried out, making a mad dash to get away from the skeleton. You gasp when you felt your body being lifted and saw that you were engulfed in a blue aura. You knew right away, that it was magic. Sans’ magic to be precise.

You whimpered and curled up into yourself while Sans kept you suspended in the air. A few minutes passed and you two said nothing. Sans had refused to let you down, waiting for the moment you’d give him a good reason to let go of his magic’s hold on you.

“Please…” You started. Sans looked up at you, patiently waiting. “Please Sans. Let me go. I’m a danger to all of you. Please… just let me go. Or better yet, just kill me now!” You cried out, tears streaming down your cheeks. Sans’ eye sockets widened in shock upon your request. Why would you want him to kill you? You did nothing wrong.

“Do it, Sans! Just do it! Kill me! Then everyone will be safe!” You yelled out to the skeleton keeping you suspended, your tears flowing heavier. “I… Please Sans. I… I almost killed you. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I… I don’t want… I don’t want to hurt _you_.” You whimpered, eyes tightly shut.

Another moment of silence fell between you two.

“you’re hurting me right now.” Sans softly replied, breaking the silence.

You gasped, your eyes snap open and looked down at the skeleton. His eye sockets were completely void, as he looked up at you with a hurt expression.

“Wha… what do you…”

“you’re asking me to kill you…” he started, _“someone i care about,”_ he thought, “…when you did nothing wrong.” He finished, facing away from you.

“When I did noth…” you whispered in disbelief at the skeleton monster. “ARE YOU CRAZY!” you yelled, changing to your humanoid form.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR HEAD?!” you continued, your anger returning.

“nah. Its still on here pretty tight. Non-detachable.” He nonchalantly replied.

You would have laughed if you weren’t pissed at the moment.

“DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT I DID TO PART OF THE FOREST?! DID YOU NOT SEE THAT I ALMOST KILLED YOU?! HOW! HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND SAY I DID NOTHING WRONG!” you yelled, very much upset. “I almost killed you…” you whispered softly.

“why?” was all he asked.

It was a simple word, but could mean so many things. Why did you want him to kill you. Why did you destroy the forest. Why did you attack him, almost killing him.

“I… I want it to stop.” You whispered, placing your hands on the sides of your head, as you continued to cry. You transformed back to your feral form, having calmed down enough. “I want the pain to stop!”

Sans walked over to the pet bed and sat next to it. He then levitated you over to the bed and laid you down on it, making your head rest on his lap while the rest of your body lay on the bed. He release his magic’s hold on you and waited a moment to see what you’d do. When you made no attempt to escape, he placed one of his hands on your head and began to pet you. This calmed you down as he knew it would.

“talk to me, bud.” He whispered, while petting you. You sighed and began to tell him what was going on with you.

You told him, how people took advantage of your kindness, generosity and naivety while growing up. Nothing ever got to you or bothered you, and you always forgave people if whatever they did was something that should or could be forgotten. You were so naïve, that sometimes when people would tell you something with a hidden meaning or message in it, you would have no idea what they were talking about. It was only once you became a young adult, able to understand things a bit better, that memories from your childhood started coming back to you, and you realized you were practically being bullied unknowingly. It was then, that the anger you never felt during those times, came crashing in on you all at once, but you’ve been able to keep it in, since they were angers of the past. However, your breaking point, was the betrayal of your best friend of 10+ years. After many years of friendship, they did the one thing you never thought they’d do to you…

…They betrayed your trust…

That was when you snapped and your anger took over. You would bring yourself to a secluded area to release your anger so you wouldn’t hurt anyone. Little things began to annoy you. Even your pets that you loved dearly, were starting to become a nuisance to you. You couldn’t take it anymore. Pretending to be ok in front of family when you weren’t. It was only doing you more harm than good.

“That’s why… that’s how I ended up here. I was tired of fighting my inner battle, and losing to it almost every time. I wanted the pain to stop. And… *sniffle* and the only way I could stop it… *sob*… was… *more sobbing*…” you couldn’t finish and began shaking as you broke down on Sans’ laps.

“shhh… its ok. i understand.” Sans whispered softly to you, as he continued to pet you in an attempt to calm you down again. A few minutes passed and you were able to calm down again.

“S-Sans?” you started, still a little shaky. He replied with a soft ‘hmm?’. “You… y-you and I… w-we’re a lot alike… aren’t we?” you asked. This caught him off guard, causing him to stop petting you. You continued. “You know what it’s like to be taken advantage of. To be used… betrayed… and hide the pain behind a smile. You know exactly what I’m feeling, don’t you?”

Sans said nothing for a few moments. He then sighed and gently caressed the side of your body, still not saying anything. You smiled in understanding and sighed as well, as you lay on his laps and closed your eyes, enjoying the gentle caress of your skeleton friend. Just before allowing sleep to consume you, you mumbled a ‘thank you’. Sans’ smile widened slightly upon hearing you as he watched over you.

 _“i know exactly how you feel sweetheart.”_ Sans thought. He waited a little longer till he was sure you were sound asleep. It was confirmed when he heard your light snores.

He continued to pet you with his right hand, while the left hovered above your chest and became engulfed in blue magic. He had been meaning to do this for some time, but was too lazy to get around to it. So he figured now was as good a time as any. Your body was also engulfed in his magic, then closed up to the spot on your chest beneath San’s glowing hand. Slowly and gently, he began to pull out your soul. He gasped in surprise at what he saw, causing him to stop petting you. Your (f/c) soul was glowing brightly, meaning you were full of life, which wasn’t a bad thing. But what he saw, made his bones shiver. In the middle of your soul, was a black spot, taking over almost half your soul with crack lines sprouted around it going towards the outline of your soul. One line, which was likely the result of your earlier breakdown, was almost touching the outline of your soul.

Sans never thought it was possible. He had read up on broken souls, but he didn’t think they were real. And even if they were, he didn’t think he’d actually see one. His expression saddened as he looked at your soul, then you, then your soul again.

 _“i do know how you feel… but it seems like you’re in more pain than i am.”_ Sans thought sadly as he began to caress you again, while still looking at your soul. Once he did, something in your soul caught his attention. The crack lines were starting to very slowly recede back to the black spot in the center of your soul. He looked to the hand caressing you and saw that his magic was pulsing through it while he pet you. He stopped and looked to your soul again to see that the cracks had stop moving. He pondered on this and began to pet you again without a magic pulse, but nothing happened. This intrigued Sans and he decided to try something else to confirm his suspicion.

He pulled out his soul, and brought it over to yours, but not too close, so that he doesn’t accidentally soul bond with you. What he saw, surprised him and confirmed his suspicion. The cracks began to recede again.

 _“hmm… interesting. their soul is responding to mine and my magic.”_ Sans thought, bringing his soul back to his body and gently returning yours back to your body. He watched you as you continued to sleep soundly. He smiled softly as he leaned down and rest his forehead on the top of your head, slightly nuzzling it as he whispered. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’ll do everything I can to make the pain go away. I promise.”

He sat up straight again and continued to watch you sleep. His expression saddened.

 _“guess i’ll have to tell you later. i just hope it won’t be too late.”_ He thought, before sleep took hold of him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story.
> 
> I have two more chapters in mind for this, but it all depends on if you guys are interested. i warn you though, the second chapter will bring this story's rating up to mature. if you are all ok with that, then I will go ahead and make the next two chapters. if not, i'll skip the mature chapter and make it a two chapter story.
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since its my first Undertale fic.


End file.
